


Un inesperado amor |Stony|

by Just_DustNBones



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_DustNBones/pseuds/Just_DustNBones
Summary: Abrumado por su reciente compromiso, Tony Stark viaja hasta un pequeño pueblo donde no solo se reencuentra consigo mismo, también conoce la clase de amor que creía extinto.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Compromiso

Se conocen durante años por lo que mantener una relación amorosa no pareció un mayor problema y Tony se sorprende de haber durado tanto sobre todo si siempre hubo algunos que no daban ni un poco de esperanza a la relación y hasta se atrevían a buscar el más mínimo detalle e inconveniente, pero él tan testarudo como siempre, hizo oídos sordos dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario, piensa que quizá por eso es un ligero "sí" lo que escapa de sus labios al ver el anillo de compromiso que le muestra Victor Von Doom, arrodillado, con una sonrisa impecable en el rostro y emoción en los iris brillosos que lucen más resplandecientes al escuchar la positiva respuesta.  
Es tarea de su ahora prometido, llevar la noticia a los medios por más que Tony prefiere mantenerlo en privado, parece que Victor y las cámaras son uno solo y nadie, ni siquiera él, puede separarlos, así que acepta que de repente tiene una horda de periodistas que lo siguen y realizan preguntas sobre el futuro matrimonio. Busca la calma repitiéndose que está acostumbrado a ser mediático y rechaza con todas sus fuerzas la voz interior que le susurra en el oído que aquello no es algo que él desea en lo más mínimo, que busca tranquilidad, ser como cualquier otra persona, alguien normal que no tiene que vivir con un micrófono apuntándole al rostro a cualquier hora. Lleva el pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente con la intención de olvidarlo, dejarlo enterrado y que con el pasar de los días, no exista más.

El verdadero problema reside en que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la misma voz se las ingenia para hacerse presente, a veces en momentos de silencio total o en medio de conversaciones cuando Tony de repente deja de prestar la debida atención al tema propuesto y está cansado de ello porque debe admitirlo, desea alejarse de todo.

Pepper cierra la puerta detrás suyo, está hablando por teléfono desde el umbral. Tony no distingue las palabras ni tampoco pone esfuerzo en la tarea, sabe que lo más probable es que sea algún tema de la próxima boda. Él ingiere lo último que queda en su taza, el café al que en secreto le ha agregado un poco de alcohol que espera pase desapercibido para no recibir alguna reprimenda. La comunicación por teléfono concluye y pronto la mujer se aproxima al escritorio produciendo ruido con sus tacones de aguja, ella permanece de pie cuando llega a su destino, suspira y se deja caer sobre el asiento a sus espaldas, una mano en la frente y dos dedos haciendo presión en el puente de su nariz.

—Recuérdame jamás aceptar ser madrina de nadie, nunca más en mi vida.

—Te mencioné que yo podía hacerme cargo —responde Tony depositando la taza lo mas lejano posible de su amiga—, pero dijiste que no era necesario.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Porque sería yo quien te ayude.

—De todas formas, no veo cual es el problema, Victor y yo queremos algo sencillo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Tony? Porque en las últimas horas he recibido pedidos que bien pueden ser para una boda de cien personas.

—¿Qué dices?

—Como cincuenta arreglos flores con nombres que ahora no recuerdo, el doble de mesas para los invitados, la recepción en uno de los locales más exclusivos de Nueva York, la fiesta en un sitio que sea totalmente diferente, trajes a la medida y no me hagas hablar de la variedad de comida o el pastel.

Tony parpadea repetidas veces asimilando lo dicho, es una extraña mezcla entre enojo y confusión que Pepper disipa el posar una mano encima de la suya.

—Tony —comienza con el tono de voz suave, parece que está susurrando—, sabes que puedes decirme si de repente no estás seguro de esto.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Casarte.

—Claro que si lo estoy, ¿por qué razón creerías que no? —Se aparta del gesto procurando ser delicado en su acción—. Además, él y yo hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo sin contar que nos conocemos desde antes, ¿por qué no iba a querer casarme con él? Va a funcionar.

Virginia opta por el silencio, solo una mueca en los labios que muestra que no está conforme con lo dicho y si Tony nota aquello, prefiere tomar el saco que descansaba en el asiento, despedirse y luego abandonar la oficina y posteriormente Industrias Stark. Hay un par de reporteros aguardando por él, ellos se acercan con rapidez y a la misma velocidad dan sus preguntas que como en otras ocasiones no dan ninguna contestación. Tony sube a su auto, enciende el motor y conduce hasta casa donde espera ver a su prometido para esclarecer algunos asuntos respecto a la ceremonia de la que ni siquiera han fijado una fecha. Prefiere manejar sin música de por medio porque no tiene ánimos para ello, sus manos ejercen tanta presión sobre el volante que los nudillos se tornan blancos.

Cuando llega a su destino tiene que esquivar otra horda de reporteros, él solo da pequeñas sonrisas que se sienten y de seguro también se ven falsas, ingresa a casa y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas dejando incluso que un suspiro de alivio escape de sus labios. El sonido de la televisión encendida lo llama a la sala, al acudir al sitio ve a Victor en el sofá con el control remoto en una mano y la otra sosteniendo el celular, él finaliza la llamada y le dirige una mirada a Tony.

—Te vi llegar —dice señalando la pantalla donde se reproducen imágenes de lo que apenas acaba de pasar—. ¿La reunión acabó temprano?

—Algo así. —Se dirige al sofá sentándose al lado derecho. Victor lo recibe con un beso en los labios que él no rechaza, recuerda entonces la conversación con Pepper y que ellos tienen un tema pendiente—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Qué sucede?

Victor aún con la mirada fija en el televisor, realiza un ademán con la mano para que la otra persona pueda proseguir. Tony frunce el ceño, consigue el control remoto y apaga el aparato.

—Sobre el tema del matrimonio y todo lo que ello abarca —da inicio con la voz tranquila que demuestra que no desea ningún tipo de pelea—, pensé que habíamos acordado que sería algo simple.

—Sí, pero luego lo pensé bien, Tony. —Toma las manos ajenas para unirlas con las suyas, brinda caricias y deposita un beso en los nudillos rozando el anillo que adorna el dedo anular—. Merecemos lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? Que nos recuerden por esto, por presentar la mejor boda jamás vista, algo que puedan rememorar y que nosotros lo hagamos también. Quiero darte lo mejor de lo mejor y que sepas que conmigo tienes todo, pero si te hace sentir tranquilo, puedo reducir la lista de invitados a la mitad.

Tony no dice nada, apenas asintiendo ante una propuesta que ya sabe no cambiará más. Victor besa su mejilla y después busca sus labios por segunda vez.

—¿Pensaste en alguna fecha?

—En unos cuatro o cinco meses, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí.

Victor sonríe amplio y por más que Tony intenta lo mismo, lo único que muestra su rostro es una mueca que el otro ni siquiera nota por estar viviendo en su burbuja de felicidad personal.

—¿Victor? —pregunta llamando la atención de su prometido de nuevo.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que pueda tomar un descanso de todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo esto me abruma, y lo que menos quiero es estar sufriendo ataques de pánico durante el proceso antes de la boda. Mientras venía hacia acá pensé que tal vez pueda irme a cualquier sitio donde sea posible despejarme y liberar todo el estrés, ¿no crees? Pepper puede hacerse cargo e informarme de lo que sucede por lo que no habría problema.

—Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, Tony.

Se besan otra vez sobre el sofá, uno encima de otro y repartiendo caricias por debajo de la ropa que pronto comienza a estorbar por lo que desaparece, cada prenda es lanzada en el aire y termina sobre la blanca alfombra.

* * *

Al despertar, está desnudo encima del sofá con apenas su camisa cubriendo su torso, la televisión está encendida y son las imágenes las que eliminan hasta el último rastro de sueño que mantenía Tony quien se levanta, busca el resto de su ropa y se viste sin despegar su vista de la pantalla donde se puede apreciar con total claridad a Victor desde las afueras de la casa, tiene una genuina sonrisa, encantador como siempre como si estuviera hecho para las cámaras. La cantidad de micrófonos dirigidos a su rostro no le causa incomodidad alguna hasta se atreve a sonreír más amplio generando así más simpatía entre los reporteros que anhelan una buena noticia para su canal. Las preguntas que regularmente son dichas todas a la misma vez y que pocas veces se puede entender algo de ellas, ahora son pronunciadas una por una y obtienen respuesta proveniente del hombre que no pierde los estribos ni la elegancia. Tony aumenta el volumen ignorando el hecho de que puede abrir la puerta y dar una entrevista como se debe para los medios, prefiere quedarse en casa y ver lo que sucede mediante el televisor. Es el turno de una reportera, una mujer con el cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y un gesto en los labios que puede pasar por disgusto pero que trata de ser una sonrisa.

—Díganos señor Von Doom —inicia ella relamiéndose los labios pintados de un leve rosado—, ¿qué puede decir sobre los rumores que todo este compromiso no es más que puro marketing?

—¿Disculpe? —Tony reconoce el tono de voz, es uno que intenta ocultar su enojo así como evitar la pérdida del buen humor.

—Bueno, algunos dicen que todo esto no es más que aspecto publicitario para sus respectivas industrias que seguro después del matrimonio, estas se unirán y serán una sola. Creen que solo se trata de eso, beneficio económico.

—¿Puedo saber quiénes se creen…

Tony se apresura a colocarse los zapatos, como puede arregla su cabello para que no se vea tan desastroso y casi corriendo acude a la puerta principal que es abierta antes de que se inicie una confrontación entre periodistas y Victor. Hay gestos de sorpresa por la repentina intromisión, él se disculpa y procede a saludar como si fuera una total casualidad su presencia en ese momento.

—Hola —dice elevando la comisura de sus labios—, disculpen la interrupción, parece que están algo ocupados aquí afuera. 

—¡Señor Stark! —Un hombre es el primero en hablar, procura no ser brusco al momento de apuntar el micrófono en dirección contraria—, estoy seguro que ha podido escuchar la pregunta, ¿puede decirnos algo al respecto?

—Empezando por decir que ese rumor no es más que una mentira —comienza posando su palma derecha sobre el hombro de Victor—. Mi prometido y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos dieciséis y en nuestra futura unión no hay ninguna clase de interés económico como les ha gustado afirmar.

—Entonces. —La misma reportera de antes toma la palabra—, ¿podemos saber la razón por la que siempre rehúye de nosotros? Su compromiso fue público desde el comienzo, ¿no cree que es absurdo que ahora quiera que no sea así?

—Jamás les dije que deseo mantenerla en privado. Soy un hombre ocupado y ahora el doble con todo este tema del compromiso que nos tiene dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Quizá puedan comprender un poco la situación, además es Victor quien brinda declaraciones no entiendo porque el afán que participe todas las veces. No es necesario.

—¿Cuándo planean casarse?

—Cuatro a cinco meses —responde Victor tomando la diestra de Tony situada sobre su hombro, la mueve de su posición provocando un primer plano del anillo de compromiso de los dos, une ambos tactos y sonríe tan amplio como al comienzo—. Si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver, muchas gracias. —No da opción de más interrogantes porque abre la puerta y le cede el ingreso a Tony. Suspira una vez que sabe que están a solas—. Gracias por el rescate.

—Casi pierdes los papeles, no es algo que se deba permitir, ¿no es cierto? No para el siempre impecable señor Von Doom. —Está riendo por lo dicho, posa sus palmas sobre la cintura del otro hombre sintiendo la tela en su tacto—. ¿Quieres pedir comida china?

—Apuesto que prefieres una hamburguesa como cena —contesta presionando sus labios sobre la frente de Tony quien recibe gustoso el pequeño gesto—. Pienso que si deberías tomarte unos días libres, quizá un mes si eso te parece bien.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, si puedo evitarte ataques de pánico o el estrés, lo haré. Te amo, Tony.

Él asiente, sube las manos hasta el rostro de Victor y lo atrae al suyo para darle un beso que es bien aceptado por la otra parte.


	2. Discusión

Cuando Tony despierta a la mañana siguiente es a causa del celular que no para de vibrar y sonar, con pesadez y aún cubierto por las sábanas, estira un brazo para poder conseguir el objeto y contestar al fijarse en la pantalla de quien se trata. Del otro lado oye la voz de Pepper en medio de la caótica Manhattan.

—¡Tony! —exclama ella, la voz en un tono más alto para que pueda ser bien apreciada—. He intentado contactarte desde hace una hora. Llamé a Victor, pero no obtuve respuesta.

—Lo lamento, creo que me venció el sueño.

—No importa. Debo avisarte que tienes una reunión importante en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—No es ninguno de tus trucos para darme detalles de la boda, ¿verdad?

—No esta vez —responde con una risa que se ve opacada en su totalidad por el claxon de un auto—, te estaré esperando, no tardes —agrega dando por terminada la comunicación.

Tony bosteza, se apresura a darse una ducha, cambiarse y bajar las escaleras, no se molesta en tomar desayuno y tan rápido como al inicio, abandona su casa para introducirse en el tráfico de la ciudad.

* * *

El hombre delante suyo continúa hablando y aunque Tony finge interés la verdad es que esté se ha esfumado hace veinte minutos. Está aburrido, asiente con la cabeza cada cierto tiempo y una vez que la otra persona se mantiene en silencio, él responde que estará considerando su oferta del proyecto del que ya no recuerda ni el nombre. La reunión finaliza y Tony puede al fin soltar un extenso bostezo que cubre con la palma de su mano. El celular en el bolsillo vibra, decide ignorarlo, la vibración cesa solo para ser retomada a los segundos y sabiendo que puede ser importante contesta sin notar bien el nombre del contacto. Desde la otra línea solo se aprecia el absoluto silencio, Tony visualiza el contacto en la pantalla y decide tomar la palabra.

—¿Victor?

—¡Tony! —suena cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo un par de calles a una máxima velocidad—, ¿estás ocupado? —Ahora se pueden distinguir un par de sonidos como distintas pisadas, algunos tacones contra la cerámica del piso y en un par de segundos, la música característica de ascensor.

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿Estás en tu oficina?

—Sí.

—Bien, no te muevas de ahí. —No agrega nada más, presiona el botón de colgar y aguarda a que el ascensor vuelva a abrir sus puertas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Tony se queda mirando el celular como si este pudiera responderle y no es hasta que Pepper le avisa que Victor está en camino que comprende la situación. Ingiere lo último del café que se ha servido apenas llegó, el líquido se ha enfriado, sin embargo, no le importa porque lo disfruta de todas maneras, se relame los labios con el único fin de saborear los últimos rastros de la bebida justo cuando Victor ingresa al lugar y al verlo en esa acción, alza una ceja divertido.

Se saludan con un corto beso en los labios que tiene el sabor de café mezclado con cigarro. Victor extiende una mano en dirección contraria y Tony intrigado y curioso acepta la invitación y une su tacto con el de su prometido quien lo levanta del asiento y lleva hasta las afueras avisándole a Virginia que se tomarán libre el resto del día. Es Victor el que conduce a Tony por diversas calles sin contestar ninguna de las interrogantes de a donde se dirigen, solo existe una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Transcurridos considerables minutos, el tráfico característico de la ciudad comienza a dispersarse puesto que van en una dirección a la que apenas acuden otros pocos vehículos. Treinta kilómetros más tarde han llegado a su destino, ambos salen del auto y permanecen de pie, delante de la construcción.

—¿Me trajiste a tu aeropuerto?

—Mencionaste que deseabas tomarte un descanso.

Victor camina y Tony imita la acción para no perderse detalles de la explicación. Están frente a uno de los aviones privados de Von Doom que parece listo para emprender un viaje.

—Pensé que no existe mejor lugar que mi natal Latveria. Preparé todo, el vuelo es en unos diez minutos.

—Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decirte el día de ayer. —Tony mueve la cabeza en negación como respuesta que no irá a ninguna parte. Espera una confrontación y esta no tarda en llegar.

—¿¡Yo no entiendo!? ¡Trato de hacer algo bueno por ti, Stark!

—¡Parte de querer alejarme por un tiempo es hallar mi propio destino por mí mismo, Von Doom! No necesito que lo hagas por mí, aunque haya sido amable de tu parte.

—¡Nunca eres capaz de aceptar ninguna de las cosas que te ofrezco, Anthony! Ni una sola vez en todos estos años, lo único que haces es rechazar e ignorar todas mis propuestas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Tony sitúa una de sus manos delante del rostro de Victor y agita la extremidad procurando no ser tan brusco—. ¡Aquí hay un anillo que prueba lo contrario! —vocifera dando media vuelta una vez que arrebata las llaves de su auto de manos ajenas.

—No puedes irte y dejarme aquí, vine contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Utiliza el avión para regresar entonces —responde alejándose cada vez más hasta que la voz a sus espaldas ya no es audible.

* * *

Ha tomado distintas direcciones, recorriendo calle tras otra hasta que llegó a otra ciudad solo para volver a los pocos minutos y sabiendo que no puede posponer más el retorno a casa, conduce una vez más, pero ahora a su destino inicial. Enciende la radio que sirve como buena compañía y tararea un par de canciones en su trayecto. No tarda más de cuarenta minutos en llegar, agradece que no hay periodistas esperando por él, abre la cochera y estaciona el vehículo ahí. Piensa en como debe disculparse, busca las palabras adecuadas y al conseguirlas, se aproxima a la puerta que sirve para entrar a casa. Repite las frases de disculpas de nuevo, sube los escalones y camina hasta la sala donde espera ver a Victor, sin embargo, las luces apagadas le hacen ver que no hay nadie, sucede lo mismo con el comedor, la cocina y el mediano jardín. Acude a su última opción para darse con la sorpresa que en la habitación que comparten no hay nadie más que él. Intenta llamarlo y en cada oportunidad ha sido enviado al buzón de voz.

_"Deje su mensaje después del tono"._

—Hola, espero estés bien, llámame en cuanto puedas, quiero hablar contigo.

Retoma la caminata dentro de su propia casa y al aburrirse al cabo de poco tiempo, decide encender la televisión solo por el simple hecho de escuchar algo más que no sean sus propios pensamientos en su mente. Planea ir a la cocina y conseguir una lata de cerveza del refrigerador cuando las imágenes que emiten la pantalla ocasionan que se detenga y en su lugar, decida sentarse y subir dos números al volumen.

Desde el televisor, se reproduce el mismo vídeo; a Victor sonriente caminando al lado de otro hombre, parece que comparten un chiste interno que solo ellos dos entienden y la evidente química no pasa desaparecida por la reportera ni por Tony que ha reconocido a la otra persona y sabe el tipo de historia que mantuvo con Victor.

Él no es alguien celoso y se enorgullece de decirlo, sin embargo, viendo esas imágenes una y otra vez no puede dejar de pensar que hay cierta conexión, algún tipo de íntima complicidad, la misma que parece haberse perdido hace tiempo entre su prometido y él. Apaga el televisor, sitúa el control sobre la mesa tal y como lo encontró.

—Podría quedarme aquí a ser miserable o podría salir —dice a sí mismo, la angustia de antes desaparece para ser reemplazada por atrevimiento. Se asegura de dejar el celular en casa al igual que las llaves del auto y procede a irse del lugar para empezar a caminar por distintas calles sin saber a dónde se dirige en realidad.

* * *

Dentro del bar, hay un mediano reloj de pared justo arriba del reproductor de discos de vinilo que todavía funciona y se encarga de colocar la música en el lugar que es acompañada por risas, algunas discretas y otras no tanto, el sonido de vasos chocando entre sí, el licor siendo servido y algunos gritos de "¡salud!" al unísono. Tony está en la barra, es el único de todos que ha venido solo, pide su tercer vaso de whisky que es servido con una elegancia que admira en secreto. Son las ocho de la noche, siente que la velada recién comienza y esto se comprueba cuando un grupo de amigos decide bailar en medio de un espacio disponible entre tantas mesas. Lejos de enojarse, los demás aplauden siguiendo el compás de la canción. Ingiere todo el alcohol de una vez sintiendo como quema su garganta, hace una señal con la mano para obtener otro y el vaso es rellenado y ahora descansa entre su diestra. En medio de otra melodía, Tony oye las timbradas del teléfono que pertenece al establecimiento, estas cesan a los segundos solo para escuchar su nombre provenir del barman. Extrañado, levanta la mano un poco para indicar que es él a quien buscan, toma el teléfono no sin antes acabar el licor. El grito enojado que viene del otro lado provoca un dolor de cabeza instantáneo.

—¡Tony!, ¿¡tienes idea de a cuántos malditos bares he estado llamando la última hora!?

No responde y esto solo aumenta la molestia de Victor.

—¡No te muevas! ¡Voy en cami…

Cuelga antes que tener que escuchar el resto de la oración. Agarra su billetera y extiende un par de billetes con una generosa propina, se despide y deja el lugar con un equilibrio que solo puede pertenecer a una persona sobria. Camina por las calles que lo llevan a casa, decide tardarse más tiempo de lo habitual para atrasar la discusión que lo espera. Tarda más de una hora en finalizar el recorrido y estar en su destino, como puede se las ingenia para no fallar al colocar la llave en la cerradura y sonríe victorioso al lograrlo al primer intento. Está solo en casa otra vez, va con dirección a la habitación de invitados y cae al suave y cómodo colchón dejando que el sueño lo invada, sin embargo, no puede descansar demasiado porque apenas treinta minutos después se despierta de forma abrupta por el estruendo en la puerta del cuarto. Tony distingue a Victor parado delante suyo con enojo y preocupación a la vez. No están tan lejos uno del otro y lo comprueba al estirar un brazo para tocar con facilidad la correa que porta el hombre, tiene intención de deshacerse de ella cuando el agarre en su muñeca le advierte que se detenga. Ríe cuando es apartado con cierto desagrado.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Anthony?

—Nada, no me dejaste terminar.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En un bar, ya lo sabes.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? Dudo que me hayan visto si eso es lo que tanto quieres preguntar, si tanto te preocupan las apariencias deberías comprobar que no te están siguiendo cuando caminas por la calle al lado de tu ex pareja.

—¿Qué estás…

—Los vi en televisión. Espero le hayas dado mis saludos a Reed Richards.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sobrio?

—¿Eso importa?

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo!?

—Seis meses. —Se cubre con las sábanas y estas son apartadas de inmediato. Ahora Victor está encima suyo con las manos alrededor de las muñecas de Tony para impedir movimiento.

—Seis meses —repite con un poco de tristeza en la voz—. Irás a rehabilitación de nuevo.

—No sigo ordenes tuyas, puedo mantenerme bajo control. —Sus manos son liberadas, el peso extra de la cama no está más y la puerta es azotada al ser cerrada. Está solo de nuevo, en una habitación que no es la suya y por lo tanto se siente extraña. Acomoda las almohadas, las vuelve más esponjosas y retoma el sueño que fue interrumpido porque prefiere dormir que enfrentarse a sus pensamientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tony tiene su celular de nuevo, no lee ninguno de los mensajes ni escucha los mensajes de voz porque lo que menos quiere es pensar en la discusión del día anterior. Victor se ha ido temprano y él aprovecha para alistar maletas tal y como dijo que haría. Guarda toda la ropa necesaria, productos de higiene personal, su laptop y el cargador del celular, luego de descartar un par de prendas, sostiene dos maletas que son fáciles de llevar. Antes de irse, realiza una llamada que es enviada directamente al buzón.

—Hola Victor. Ojalá hayas podido dormir bien, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo o verme y lo entiendo y solo como aviso, sé manejar una resaca de manera increíble hasta parece que no la padezco. En fin, solo llamé porque iré en busca de la tranquilidad que te mencioné, le avisaré a Pepper en cuanto pueda, de todas formas, ella manejará todo a la perfección. Estoy divagando, lo lamento, sé que actué mal y no soy capaz de explicarme la razón, quizá este tiempo lejos de todo sea de gran ayuda o al menos eso espero. Llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje, por favor.

Suspira, carga el equipaje hasta el maletero del auto, da una última mirada a la cochera, procede a ingresar al vehículo y conducir sin rumbo ni un destino en mente.


	3. Take me home, country roads

La primera llamada que recibe se da justo cuando Tony estaciona el auto delante de su tienda de donas favorita ya que, por las prisas ha olvidado ingerir alimento y el estómago ha empezado a rugir por el hambre. Lee el nombre en pantalla notando el nombre de Pepper en ella, se apresura a responder mientras desciende del vehículo e ingresa al establecimiento en donde suena la campana que anuncia la llegada una vez que él cruza la puerta.

—¡Tony!, ¿dónde estás?

—Todavía en la ciudad, pero pronto ya no.

—¿¡Qué dices!?, ¿¡no me digas que cancelaste el compromiso con Victor!?

—No, es solo que… —se detiene porque es el siguiente en la fila, hace el pedido y retoma la palabra a la par que extiende un par de billetes encima del mostrador—, estoy tomando un descanso de la boda, de la industria, de todo en realidad. Además, sé que eres lo suficientemente capaz para manejar Industrias Stark sin problema alguno, eres mi persona de entera confianza después de todo, Pepps. —Agradece al encargado y deja el lugar para caminar los pocos pasos que lo separan de su auto, permanece sentado sabiendo que la conversación no ha concluido.

—Lo sé, Tony y gracias por eso, pero, no lo sé, no pensé que te sentías tan abrumado al punto de querer irte de la ciudad.

—Sí, no lo entiendo bien tampoco, supongo que uno siempre necesita un tiempo de paz en algún momento de su vida —responde tomando una dona de la caja a la cual da una mordida y limpia sus labios utilizando una servilleta—, y no es como si hubiera cancelado la boda, sigue en pie, así que no te olvides de contactarme cualquier cosa. Mantenme al tanto de todo.

—Hablando de boda, ¿sabes que Victor vino aquí más temprano? Estaba agitado parecía a punto de un ataque de nervios y tuve que tranquilizarlo, preguntó por ti y no supe que responder. Le dije que no me habías notificado nada y se fue molesto. Deberías hablar con él.

—Puede llamar tal y como yo hice antes de irme hasta le dejé un mensaje de voz que seguro ya escuchó.

—Von Doom es complicado. Orgulloso la mayoría de las veces.

—Igual que yo.

—Sí, por eso siempre tardan en dar su brazo a torcer, sin embargo, siempre terminan solucionando sus diferencias, no veo porque ahora sería diferente. —Hay un breve silencio por parte de ella, de fondo solo se escucha las teclas de la computadora y la música instrumental que Pepper coloca en su oficina—. Si esperas, te llamará o puedes hacerlo tú.

—Lo sé. Debo irme. —Se apresura a hablar para no alargar más el tema, está a la mitad de la segunda dona que retorna al empaque que ahora descansa en el asiento del copiloto—. Te escribo o llamo luego.

—De acuerdo, hazme saber que estás bien.

La llamada finaliza, Tony permanece minutos en el asiento sin arrancar el auto y emprender un nuevo rumbo, sus manos apretando con fuerza el volante donde luego deja reposar su cabeza sin presionar el claxon. Las nuevas timbradas provocan que se levante de forma repentina y contesta con rapidez sin fijarse en el nombre en pantalla. No dice nada esperando que sea la otra parte la primera en comenzar y esta se deja escuchar pocos segundos después. Victor tiene la voz ronca, sin embargo, la rudeza de la noche anterior no está más.

—Tony —. La voz suave es casi susurrante como la de alguien que entona una canción de cuna e imaginando la escena, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar—, ¿podemos hablar?, ¿dónde estás?

—Si podemos —contesta haciendo caso omiso a la segunda interrogante, por suerte, Victor no vuelve a insistir y el abre los párpados siendo recibido por un leve rayo de sol en su rostro.

—Lamento lo de ayer, sé que estuvo mal no decirte nada sobre mi encuentro con Reed.

—No importa, ¿sabes? De alguna manera u otra siempre supe que lo de ustedes no podría mandarse al olvido tan fácil, no estoy diciendo que me engañaste o algo parecido, solo que para ti es inevitable no querer verlo. Lo entendería si estuviera en tu posición, aunque claro yo no tengo el deseo de ver a alguien más.

—Te amo a ti, Tony, ¿comprendes? A ti, a nadie más que no seas tú.

—Lo sé —suspira, de repente el sabor dulce que permanecía en su boca se ha transformado a uno amargo que hasta le provoca repulsión—. No te preocupes.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No creo que debas venir porque terminaría quedándome.

Parece que la comunicación ha concluido debido a la falta de palabras, sin embargo, Victor hace notar su voz de nuevo.

—Entiendo. —Hay un sonido de fondo que Tony no sabe identificar—. ¿Tony?

—Dime. —Sus manos aprietan el volante por segunda vez, ahora tornando sus nudillos de blanco debido a la presión ejercida.

—Llámame en cuanto llegues a donde sea que te lleve el destino.

—Está bien.

—Te amo.

—También yo. —Y antes de hablar de diversos temas o alargar una conversación que no da para más, Tony finaliza la llamada oyendo la despedida de su prometido como frase final. Coge aire y lo exhala con lentitud preparándose para emprender un rumbo que sigue sin estar fijo.

* * *

Ha transcurrido alrededor de hora y media, Tony conduce en silencio, atrás ha dejado el bullicio de las calles y el caótico tráfico para ir por una ruta alejada donde el viento que se cuela por las ventanas desordena su cabello y los rayos de sol se sienten más potentes que en la ciudad. Su diestra se mueve inquieta sobre el volante y él decide encender la radio que siempre permanece en la emisora que le gusta. Sonríe, la canción que hace presencia está finalizando y pronto, comienza otra. Tony la reconoce, hace tiempo que no la escucha, aunque es de sus favoritas, aumenta el volumen a la par que prosigue con su trayecto.

No sabe en qué momento sucedió, pero está cantando con intensidad por una carretera casi desierta, dejándose cautivar tanto por la melodía como por la letra de una canción que desea nunca acabe.

Detiene el vehículo solo para darse el placer de cantar a gusto, sabe que está haciendo el ridículo pero que no hay nadie ahí para verlo y reírse a grandes carcajadas del espectáculo que está realizando en medio de la nada. Cuando la melodía concluye, el auto emprende la marcha durante unos considerables minutos más. Todavía tiene la canción en la mente y está tarareándola sin importarle que hay otra en la emisora de radio hasta que se calla porque ve un letrero que llama su atención. En él se lee el nombre de un pueblo y una indicación que indica yace a veinte kilómetros de distancia. Intrigado y creyendo con firmeza que ha encontrado su destino, prosigue con su trayecto hasta que encuentra el sitio al cual ha deseado acudir. Desciende del vehículo y se apoya en este, porta sus gafas de sol que protegen su vista, se dedica a mirar su entorno, las casas que lucen todas iguales, los habitantes que caminan de un lado a lado y que parecen reconocer cada rincón del lugar, hay un pequeño hospedaje y una gasolinera. Su intención es retornar al auto y conducir hasta el hospedaje para poder pedir una habitación, pero una voz a su lado detiene su plan.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? 

Tony voltea en su dirección distinguiendo a un joven que no debe pasar los once o doce años, él porta un gafete en donde se aprecia su nombre.

_"Peter Rogers"._

Y antes siquiera de decidir contestar, Peter retoma la palabra.

—¿Busca una habitación donde quedarse?

Tony asiente, abrumado de repente por el entusiasmo que parece brotar de cada poro del menor. Peter señala el hospedaje a una breve distancia, se ofrece a acompañarlo y aunque Tony dice que no es necesario, el contrario insiste tanto que termina cediendo ante la petición. Maneja al sitio establecido, Peter ayuda con el equipaje y juntos ingresan al lugar en donde reemplazando la típica música instrumental de espera, se oye la radio que de casualidad transmite la misma canción que cautivó a Tony al punto de cantar en medio de la carretera. Peter hace sonar la campana encima del mostrador un total de cuatro veces, tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro como si hubiera hecho la mejor travesura de toda su vida.

Por minutos, no acude nadie, dos timbradas más y un hombre aparece por una puerta, tiene manchas de pintura en las manos y una más en el rostro que pasa desapercibida a simple vista.

—Lamento la demora. Y Peter, ¿cuántos veces debo decirte que no es necesario apretar el timbre tantas veces?

—A veces no escuchas, papá.

El hombre ignora el comentario, retoma la atención en el recién llegado pidiéndole que le brinde sus nombres para poder colocarlos en el registro de la computadora. Por un instante, Tony piensa esbozar uno falso y se detiene al darse cuenta que ahí, en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad, decir su verdadero nombre no conlleva ninguna polémica, ni una horda de periodistas aguardando por declaraciones suyas.

—Anthony Stark —dice al fin viendo como la persona detrás del mostrador asiente y teclea lo dicho.

—Yo soy Peter y el hombre malhumorado detrás del mostrador es mi padre, Steve. Bienvenido a Timely, señor Stark. 


	4. Un sol oculto

Peter se ofrece a llevar el equipaje hasta la habitación indicada, Tony repite varias veces que no es necesario y en cada oportunidad solo ha recibido una negación de cabeza acompañado por la sonrisa del menor. Suben escalones sin entablar conversación de por medio, tan solo se oye el silbido de Peter que suena como el canto de un ave. La llave es ingresada en la cerradura, gira el pomo y es recibido por el interior del cuarto, se ve acogedor, como si hubiera regresado a casa luego de un extenso día de trabajo y está pensando en eso cuando la voz de Peter interrumpe sus ideas.

—¿Está bien si dejo esto aquí? —pregunta deteniéndose y esperando cualquier tipo de indicación por parte del hombre. Sus manos se mueven inquietas una vez que no hay peso en ellas, van hacia delante, en la nuca, juegan con el gafete tapando con los dedos la fotografía que se aprecia en el objeto y al final, está mirando al frente otra vez. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

—Sí, gracias —Y por inercia, extiende un par de billetes que consigue del bolsillo del pantalón. Veinte dólares que Peter acepta y agradece.

—Si tiene hambre, puede bajar y buscarme. Tenemos el mejor restaurante en kilómetros —sonríe y tan pronto como ha llegado, ya no está más. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y sus pasos se escuchan descender y perderse en algún punto del hospedaje.

Tony cae sobre el colchón. Suspira, observa la hora en el celular y no puede evitar notar que no hay ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. Piensa que debe ser él quien avise que se encuentra bien. Toma la decisión con rapidez, marca a Victor y con el celular en la oreja escucha las timbradas.

—¡Tony! —Voz agitada del otro lado. Respiración entrecortada que trata de normalizarse a la brevedad. Tony arquea una ceja, poco o nada le importa si su prometido no puede verle. Se da cuenta que no ha respondido y que solo les está acompañando el sonido de la respiración que se vuelve calmada con cada segundo que transcurre.

—Hola, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?

—¡Para nada!, solo hacía ejercicios. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, estoy en un hospedaje dentro de un pueblo.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

—No estoy seguro. Quizá vaya a dar un paseo en unos minutos, pero luce agradable.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

—¿Qué tal tú?

—¡Victor!

Una tercera voz en la llamada. Tony la reconoce bien, oye los pasos acercándose, el sonido que se emite cuando la otra persona intenta tapar el auricular del celular sin mucho éxito y después, el pitido que da a entender que han colgado.

El nombre de Victor vuelve a aparecer en pantalla. Contesta y se queda callado hasta que lleguen las explicaciones y él no se haga ideas equivocadas de lo que puede estar sucediendo a unos kilómetros de distancia, lo que no espera es ser recibido por la tercera voz que apreció hace tan solo instantes.

—Tony, lo siento mucho.

—Hola Reed.

—Solo estábamos haciendo una caminata que terminó en una carrera de velocidad. Solo somos amigos, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —Y aprieta tanto el celular que hasta imagina que lo quiebra en pedazos. ¿Puede estar molesto por esa relación?, ¿o el termino correcto es _"estar celoso"_?

—¡Tony! —Victor en el fondo gritando y al parecer luchando por tener el mando de la llamada—. ¡Dame eso, Richards! —Risas que se extienden tanto que Tony se ve obligado a finalizar la comunicación y no volver a responder durante todo el tiempo que duran las insistencias.

El nombre en pantalla aparece, desaparece y las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas incrementan hasta que se detienen en el número quince. El de mensajes sin leer comienza a crecer por otros minutos. Son unos veinticinco, no quiere leer ninguno de ellos, por lo menos, no en ese momento. Necesita respirar y en su afán por conseguirlo, deja la habitación apenas agarrando las llaves en el camino. Baja de dos en dos los escalones que teme caerse en cualquier momento. Llega al último y sus pasos acuden a la recepción y posteriormente, a la salida. No hace caso a la voz a sus espaldas, no sabe si de Peter o del padre de este de quien no recuerda el nombre. Está a una distancia suficiente y una vez ahí, suelta todo el aire que parece ha estado reteniendo. La corriente de aire es capaz de levantar un poco de polvo y desordenar su cabellera, los mechones caen en su rostro y él los atrapa con su diestra, los retorna a su lugar de origen y estos vuelven a caer libres por su frente. No insiste más.

En el horizonte se comienza a ver el atardecer, la mezcla de naranja y amarillo en todos sus tonos y el sol que emite sus últimos rayos del día y se prepara para esconderse de la vista de los demás. Le gustaría hacer lo mismo, aunque lo cierto es, que en ese pueblo denominado Timely donde nadie lo conoce, es como ocultarse de su vida normal. Un sol en su propio atardecer. Otra corriente de aire es suficiente para sentirse debajo de la ropa ligera que lleva puesta hasta el punto de erizar su piel ante el contacto.

El sol se está ocultando cada vez más, ya casi no queda señal de él.

—¿Anthony?

Voltea ante el llamado, es recibido por los iris azules que casi le hacen retroceder debido a la intensidad que parece traspasar el alma. Lee el nombre en el solapero de metal y lo memoriza a fin de no olvidarlo por segunda vez.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Se da cuenta que no halla su voz, por lo que solo asiente esperando que todo terminé ahí.

—¿No cree que está algo cerca de la carretera?

Un auto pasa a una velocidad que seguro excede lo permitido. Sus pies se mueven hacia atrás y choca con el cuerpo del otro hombre. Da un leve salto por la sorpresa y se obliga a sí mismo a hablar para no quedar como un tonto.

—Lo siento.

—No se preocupe. ¿Le gusta el atardecer?

—No ves escenarios así en donde vivo.

—Y espere a ver las estrellas.

Asiente, se ha quedado sin palabras. Piensa si es necesario pronunciar algo más que dé por concluida la conversación, sin embargo, Steve avisa que debe volver al trabajo. Su silueta se pierde en el camino dejando atrás el aroma de su colonia como única evidencia que estuvo ahí.

El sol se oculta por completo.

No se puede ver, pero sigue ahí, esperando que transcurran las horas para despertar y brillar otra vez.


	5. Natasha y James

En algún punto de su regreso, Tony detiene sus pasos en la sala de recepción del hospedaje. Hay música proveniente de un viejo tocadiscos y una de las canciones más emblemáticas de los Bee Gees escuchándose en cada rincón. Una de las puertas para empleados se abre y revela a Peter del otro lado, lleva dos cajas en brazos y camina con destreza hasta el mostrador donde deja la carga con un enorme suspiro a causa del esfuerzo. Solo entonces se fija en la otra persona que yace en el mismo sitio.

—¡Señor Stark! —Hay sorpresa en su voz que a Tony le provoca una extraña mezcla de risa y ternura—. ¿Vino por mi invitación? —dice comenzando a desempacar los productos que hay en las cajas. La superficie de madera se llena con distintos objetos de decoración. Del segundo empaque solo salen discos de vinilo. Uno tras otro, distintos artistas de diversos géneros pasean por la vista de ambos.

—¿Son de tu padre?

—Es un amante de las cosas antiguas —voltea con uno de los discos en mano. Sus manos tocan el tocadiscos como si hubiera hecho ese movimiento tantas veces antes y tal vez sea cierto por la delicadeza y cuidado que mantiene. Pronto, en el lugar se oye la discografía de Michael Jackson—. Me gusta ser el encargado de la música —confiesa retornando sobre sus pasos—. ¿Quiere que le muestre el restaurante que le mencioné? Estamos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y apuesto que tiene hambre.

—En realidad… —Tony decide callarse a causa del ruido que produce su estómago por la falta de comida. Peter sonríe por haber acertado y él no hace más que elevar los hombros en un gesto que pretende ser de desinterés—. ¿No deberías quedarte aquí y terminar lo que sea que estés haciendo? —cuestiona rozando con la yema de sus dedos uno de los floreros encima del mostrador que los separa.

—Papá puede encargarse, ¿no es cierto? —Su mirada va detrás de Tony y cuando esté voltea encuentra a Steve en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión extraña en el rostro. No sabe si es de tranquilidad o seriedad.

—Puedes ir, Peter —responde acercándose hasta tomar una de las cajas vacías que terminan sobre el suelo. Con la segunda, regresa algunos discos a su interior y esta termina en el mismo lugar que la primera.

Peter toma aquello como señal para retirarse, avisa que vendrá pronto, se deshace del gafete que guarda en el bolsillo y le indica a Tony que lo siga.

Tony asiente teniendo como última imagen a Steve mirando un disco en especial y con rastros de nostalgia en el rostro.

* * *

—El mejor restaurante en Timely.

—¿O el único que existe?

—Bueno, también. Somos un pueblo pequeño, nos conocemos entre todos, pero la comida allí no tiene comparación. —Peter camina unos cuantos pasos más, luego se detiene y extiende los brazos a sus costados—. ¡Llegamos! —anuncia con un grito con voz aguda propio de la edad. Tony piensa que tal vez no tenga doce como pensaba sino un par de años más. Peter abre la puerta y la campana encima de ella emite un sonido provocando que una mujer acuda al encuentro. Ella apresura sus pasos en cuanto diferencia al menor, tan rápido como se lo permiten las botas de tacón—. Hola, tía Tasha —saluda recibiendo un abrazo de la fémina junto con un sonoro beso en la frente y pellizco en las mejillas—. Te traje un nuevo cliente —comenta luchando por escapar de los brazos ajenos. Tony ahoga una risa en su garganta.

—Buenas tardes —menciona estirando su diestra para un apretón que no tarda en ser efectuado—. Anthony Stark, pero llámeme Tony. Peter me habló mucho de este lugar.

—Natasha Romanoff.

—Es Barnes —corrige Peter con una pequeña risa y libre al fin.

—Me niego a usar el apellido de James —Ella niega con la cabeza repetidas veces provocando que mechones de cabello se desordenen y terminen en su rostro. Vuelve a colocarlos detrás de la oreja y sonríe para el recién llegado—. Lo siento, apuesto que tiene hambre, tengo una mesa disponible. Y tú, jovencito —agrega dirigiéndose a Peter—, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a tu padre?

—Dijo que podía acompañar al señor Stark.

—Voy a llamar a tu padre para comprobar lo que estás diciendo.

Peter asiente sabiendo que tiene razón y no estará en problemas. Conforme Natasha indica el sitio libre, el menor se pierde en algún lugar de la cocina gritando otro nombre que Tony no diferencia. Natasha menciona los platos disponibles y después, guiñando un ojo, ofrece su recomendación especial, Tony decide hacerle caso y ella sonríe amplio, desaparece tras la cocina y otra persona ocupa su puesto.

Tony opta por distraerse y esperar viendo su celular. Hay un par de llamadas perdidas y una considerable cantidad de mensajes sin leer. Abre uno de ellos por pura curiosidad, el remitente es Victor.

_"¿Podrías responder? Quiero hablar contigo"._

Existen varios del mismo tipo, son calmados, pidiendo conversar o responder alguna de las llamadas hasta que Tony llega a un nuevo punto donde la amabilidad parece esfumarse.

_"¿¡A dónde se supone que fuiste!? Tienes una pésima recepción, Anthony"._

_"Estás actuando de forma inmadura"._

_"Siempre es lo mismo. Estás esperando que yo te pida disculpas, ¿verdad?"._

Apaga la pantalla antes de leer más. Peter está de regreso acompañado por otra persona.

—Él es mi tío Bucky.

—Soy Tony —menciona sin ganas y guardando el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón de donde no debió salir desde un comienzo—. ¿Vas a pedir algo para comer, Peter?

—No, no —responde sentándose en una de las sillas, hace una señal para que Bucky realice lo mismo y este obedece—. Mi padre y yo siempre comemos juntos. Solo venimos a acompañarte.

—Estoy aquí por obligación, debo trabajar.

—No hay nuevos clientes, tío. Puedes tomarte un pequeño descanso.

—Hasta que Nat me vea y me descuente mi paga.

—¿Son esposos? —pregunta Tony involucrándose en la conversación.

—Más que eso, somos almas gemelas, mejores amigos y cómplices.

—Tío Bucky es un cursi, no le hagas caso.

Minutos más tarde, llega la comida a su mesa. James se disculpa, dice que debe volver a la cocina, desordena los cabellos de Peter y desaparece en el sitio mencionado.

Cuando Tony da el primer bocado, lo último que captan su mirada es a Peter impaciente por ser testigo de su reacción porque seguido de eso, cierra los ojos a causa de la explosión tan magnifica de sabores que se está llevando en su paladar casi como una fiesta exclusiva para sus papilas gustativas. No había probado algo tan maravilloso ni en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad de Nueva York, los más caros parecían un platillo simple a comparación de la obra de Natasha. Continúa comiendo, Peter sonríe y no tarda en colocar un tema de conversación para ambos, dice que está de vacaciones, que la escuela está a unos kilómetros de distancia en otro pueblo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Catorce.

Quiere proseguir con el habla y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el zumbido de su celular. Contesta sin fijarse tanto en el nombre de contacto porque piensa que puede ser Pepper, sin embargo, es la voz de su prometido quien lo recibe. Puede notar disgusto en él y se ve obligado a levantarse del asiento y alejarse unos pasos para que nadie escuche. Se asegura de no perder la conexión.

—Te estuve llamando durante horas, Tony.

—Tú mismo dijiste que la recepción es mala, no voy a negarlo.

—¿¡A dónde demonios te fuiste!?

—Que importa.

—Anthony. —Un enorme bufido del otro lado. Tony puede imaginar a Victor pasando una mano por su rostro debido a la frustración—. Si tú tan solo dejaras que uno te explicara las cosas en vez de colgar la llamada, nos hubiéramos ahorrado este inconveniente.

—¿Cuándo te dije que estaba molesto por Richard? Si ustedes son amigos y yo lo entiendo, no sé porque te esfuerzas tanto en dar explicaciones que no nunca pedí.

—¿Qué tratas de…

—¡Que dejes de hacerlo, Victor! —Es inevitable no alzar la voz llamando la atención de unos cuantos comensales que pronto retoman su actividad anterior—. Pones tanto empeño en demostrar que solo son amigos que hasta es sospechoso.

—No te estoy engañando. Y es tan… —La llamada se corta de forma abrupta. Tony visualiza la pantalla, el nombre que desaparece con un mensaje de falla de conexión, en el fondo lo agradece porque sino, sabe que ambos comenzarían a gritarse y dar un espectáculo a desconocidos es lo que menos quiere en ese instante. Suspira con fuerza y cuanto decide acudir a la mesa donde está Peter, Natasha aparece de la nada casi como una espía y le provoca un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Tiene una sonrisa conciliadora conforme ve a Tony abrir la boca para responder—. No es necesario que hables de ello —se apresura a decir para no generar incomodidades.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, si necesitas charlar con alguien, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—¿No importa si no nos conocemos?

—Esa es la mejor parte, ¿no crees? —Su sonrisa se transforma a una más amplia y tan sigilosa como llegó, se va agitando el brazo de un lado a otro como despedida.

Cuando Tony regresa, concluye la comida que dejó casi a medias. Peter sigue hablando de diversos temas, pasa de uno a otro con una facilidad increíble y sabe bien como mantener la atención porque en ningún momento Tony siente aburrimiento. Al acabar, pide la cuenta solo para recibir dos chocolates envueltos en papel aluminio sobre la mesa.

—Natasha dice que ella invita la comida de hoy día—James extiende otro paquete para Peter— Dile a Steve que pasaré más tarde a verlo.

—Está bien, tío. Gracias por la comida.

Tony extiende una generosa propina mientras Peter inicia el trayecto hacia el hospedaje. Lo último que ve del restaurante es a James despidiéndolos con un gesto de la mano y a Natasha guiñando un ojo en su dirección.   
  



	6. Madrugada

La primera noche es difícil conciliar el sueño. Tony da vueltas en la cama, se cubre con las sábanas y las hace a un lado cuando se siente sofocado. Ha revisado el celular un total de cuarenta veces en los últimos dos minutos, apenas recibe un poco de señal, lee mensajes recientes de Pepper, contesta con paciencia y es tanto su insomnio que tiene tiempo para eliminar mensajes antiguos de su bandeja. Guarda el celular, enciende la lámpara y se queda observando el techo imaginando que se encuentra en su propia habitación y en algún momento se aburre tanto de la situación que se sienta sobre el colchón, se coloca los zapatos y tomando las llaves de la mesa de noche, deja la habitación con dirección a la recepción donde encuentra al dueño del hospedaje con una taza de café descansando sobre el mostrador y sus manos sosteniendo un libro que desciende hasta su regazo una vez que se percata de la otra presencia. Tony retrocede un paso sintiendo el primer escalón de las escaleras, existe algo en ese intenso color de iris que le provocan un breve aturdimiento, por suerte, se recompone con rapidez, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿No puede dormir?

—Tengo insomnio.

Steve realiza una mueca curiosa con los labios, de repente parece que se distrae con sus propios pensamientos y a los segundos, retorna su atención al inquilino que se ha quedado en su mismo sitio sin saber bien que hacer.

—¿La señal aquí siempre es tan mala? —pregunta Tony intentando entablar un tema de conversación.

—Es mejor afuera, es un problema, ¿no lo cree?

—Desconectarse un rato de la tecnología nunca está de más. Venir aquí ha sido una excelente decisión.

—No estuvo entre sus opciones, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no tenía ningún plan en mente. Solo alejarme de todo. —Como acto reflejo, juega con el anillo de compromiso que adorna su anular—. Nunca está de más.

Steve tarda en apartar su mirada del objeto plateado y reluciente. Ingiere un gran sorbo de café y deja que el amargo sabor humedezca sus labios.

—¿Es por tiempo indefinido?

—Bueno, se supone que debo volver antes de casarme.

—¿Se supone?

Tony se encoge de hombros, sonríe para sí mismo al darse cuenta de su error de palabras.

—Debo volver para entonces —se corrige sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Mientras tanto, le doy dolores de cabeza a mi dama de honor y seguro que al padrino también. Si ese tipo de incomodidades fueran para el futuro esposo, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Uno risa de por medio, Steve niega con la cabeza provocando que algunos mechones rubios caigan sobre su frente.

—Debería intentar descansar, son casi las cinco de la mañana.

—Probablemente duerma hasta medio día.

—No veo el problema.

No dicen nada más, se despiden en la distancia y pronto, Tony se pierde en las escaleras que lo llevan a su habitación.

* * *

El segundo día, Tony pasa la mayoría del tiempo en el pueblo, conociendo cada rincón, tomando fotografías, caminando hasta sentir que se pierde y debe regresar sobre sus pasos. La gente ahí lo saluda con amabilidad, con sonrisas en el rostro y siguen con su rutina diaria. El sol brilla en lo más alto del firmamento y sus rayos caen en el rostro del hombre que lejos de cubrirse, recibe un poco de calor antes de continuar su caminata. Solo retorna cuando son casi las ocho de la noche y la luna alumbra el sendero que lo lleva al hospedaje.

* * *

A Tony le gustaría decir que el sueño lo invadió después de tal recorrido, se siente cansado, pero sus ojos se niegan a cerrarse y sucumbir a su deseo de soñar, así que, no tiene más opción que descender escalones como la noche anterior y terminar en el mismo lugar. Steve no luce sorprendido al verlo hasta sonríe un poco, aunque Tony debe decir que luce un poco fastidiado. Se saludan con cortesía, Steve sigue con su labor de clasificar su colección de discos de vinilo y solo bastan unos segundos para que Tony se aproxime con el fin de poder visualizar mejor. Cómo ambos terminan hablando sobre los álbumes que tienen al frente con tanta emoción en sus voces, ni ellos mismos lo saben, de repente se siente como si conocieran a la otra persona de años por como las palabras fluyen sin pensarlo, con una confianza que no se tiene con desconocidos. Charlan sobre música, que canción les gusta más, como debería ser clasificada la colección, que álbum colocar en la mañana en el tocadiscos. No se dan cuenta de la hora hasta que Steve reacciona y menciona a la otra persona que debe ir a descansar.

—No tengo sueño.

—Mañana estarás bien, deberías dormir un poco.

Tony acepta a regañadientes, brinda una última recomendación de música y sube las escaleras.

* * *

Al tercer día cuando llega la noche y Tony debe acostarse, no se necesita un gran esfuerzo para conciliar el sueño porque contrario a noches anteriores, cae rendido como nunca antes ni siquiera cuando se cubría con las mejores y más sedosas sábanas que su dinero pudo comprar. Sueña con nubes esponjosas y a él descansando sobre ellas con una sonrisa ladina y una expresión de relajo en el rostro. En la mañana, cuando busca su celular que supone se cayó del bolsillo durante el transcurso de la noche, descubre el motivo de su mejoría. Agarra la pequeña bolsa que desprende un aroma agradable, la deja sobre la cama, acude al baño donde se da una ducha rápida, se cambia con lo primero que encuentra en su maletín y con la evidencia en mano, acude a recepción donde encuentra a Steve terminando de beber su café, la taza vacía descansa sobre la superficie de madera. Él se acerca con grandes y largos pasos y una vez en su destino, deja el empaque al lado de la taza, el aroma se hace presente una vez más.

—Gracias. —Es lo único que puede decir, no sabe que más agregar y hasta cierto punto, no parece ser necesario porque la alegría en el rostro de Steve es indescriptible.

—¿Funcionó? 

—¿Lavanda para un sueño reparador? Sí, funcionó de maravilla. No recuerdo la última vez que dormí así, creo que nunca pasó.

—Puedo volver a hacerlo cada noche de su estadía.

—¿Significa que no te gustan las madrugadas conmigo?

Steve niega con la cabeza, se apresura a dar explicaciones mucho antes que estas sean pedidas.

—No es eso, no es bueno que alteres tu horario de sueño de tal manera.

—Pero tú también te quedas despierto.

—Yo trabajo aquí, Anthony.

—Tony —corrige adoptando una mueca con los labios—, puedes llamarme así y dejar tanta formalidad, no soy tan viejo.

Steve ríe y aquello sirve para aligerar el ambiente.

—Como decía, trabajó aquí y mi desvelada solo fue hasta ayer. James dice que debo descansar de una buena vez. Vendrá a reemplazarme.

—Supongo que tienes una casa igual a las demás de este pueblo.

—Sí. Será bueno volver, me he estado refugiando en este lugar mucho tiempo.

Tony decide no indagar en el tema, podía sentir la tensión de la otra persona y hacerle vivir un mal momento es lo que menos quiere. Se imagina que, quizá, en un futuro, ese secreto podrá ser compartido solo si ambos llegan a experimentar verdadera confianza uno con el otro. Está tan perdido en sus ideas que no nota las timbradas del celular hasta que Steve le avisa, se disculpa y camina hasta el exterior donde recibe una mejor señal.

—Hola Victor —dice una vez que logra diferenciar el nombre en pantalla.

—¡Al fin recibo señales tuyas!

—Mala recepción.

—Lo sé, supongo que no te llegaron mis llamadas anteriores.

—¿Sucedió algo? —cuestiona mientras juega con una piedra en el camino.

—¿Debo tener una excusa para llamarte?

A pesar de los kilómetros que los separan, Tony puede sentir el enojo del otro lado de la línea.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo era una sencilla pregunta.

—¿Y no se supone que Virginia se encarga de los detalles?

—Debo hablar con ella entonces y no contigo.

—¡Tony! —Hay un bufido al que pronto se le une otro—. Por una vez, ¿puedes dejar de buscar una pelea? No estaría en la duda constante de querer saber como estás si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta de irte a Latveria. Todo sería más fácil si aceptabas.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor supremo Doctor Doom —responde con burla escondida entre sílabas—. Apuesto que no hubieras perdido la oportunidad de vigilar cada uno de mis pasos.

—¡Es por protección!

—¡Fue hostigante, Victor! No quiero volver a tu nación, no me importa si eres el gobernante.

—No estás obligado.

—No.

Silencio durante tantos minutos que Tony cree que la llamada se ha cortado, sin embargo, una mirada a la pantalla le asegura que esta continua su curso. Victor suspira, se escuchan sus pasos y luego una melodía que disminuye la distancia.

—¿Recuerdas esta canción?

—Fue la primera que bailamos. —Cierra los ojos por un momento, evoca ese recuerdo en específico y los ve a ambos hace un par de años, sonrientes, tímidos, inexpertos con pasos torpes que casi provocan una caída. Risas y besos en medio del sofá y en completa oscuridad.

—Lo siento, Tony.

—También lo siento.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Como una buena botella de alcohol?

—Todo menos eso.

Y Tony recuerda porque su primera visita a Latveria estuvo vigilada en todo momento. Fue porque en ese momento batallaba contra una recaída que casi lo lleva al borde de la muerte y luego de una rehabilitación fue Victor quien le ofreció un vuelo a otro país con el único fin de despejarse de todo aquello que le hizo daño y aceptó porque pensó que, una vez ahí, podía escaparse al bar o cantina más próxima y probar el infierno otra vez. Por supuesto, no contó con la máxima seguridad que lo acompañó todo el vuelo y luego, estaba detrás suyo a cada paso. Reventó en rabia, se molestó con todos, rompió vasos contra la pared y finalmente, se rindió.

Piensa que todavía conserva un poco de esa adicción, que ha estado bebiendo a escondidas de su prometido, de sus mejores amigos y de cualquiera que se preocupe por él.

—¿Tony?

—Sigo aquí.

—Estaré esperando tu regreso. No ocasiones ningún problema y llámame cada vez que quieras.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Aquella vez que estuve en Latveria, ¿ocasioné muchos problemas?, ¿fui un inconveniente?

—De ninguna manera. Lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo, es lo que hacemos por las personas que amamos.

—Lamento la última vez que me viste ebrio antes de venir aquí, discutimos y yo fui por la salida fácil. Tengo licor escondido en mi taller —confiesa al no poder soportar la culpa. Se apresura a limpiar lágrimas para poder proseguir a costa del nudo en su garganta—. Desaparece todas, por favor.

—Lo haré. No te preocupes, Tony, cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mejor. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Debo irme.

—Mantén el contacto.

—Sí.

Finaliza la comunicación, se queda en su mismo sitio con la vista perdida en algún punto de la carretera a lo lejos.

¿Cómo decirle no al hombre que sigue apostando por él? Por más que quisiera librarse de todo, escapar, huir y ser alguien nuevo en otro lugar, ¿cómo decirle no a Victor que coloca las manos al fuego sin temor a quemarse y todo a causa suya?


End file.
